


Only Flourishes in the Day

by queen_egotist



Series: Below the Horizon [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Otabek Altin-centric, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: I didn’t know if it was love at first sight. All I knew was that whenever he was around, I would never wish for anything else in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Blooms at Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558602) by [queen_egotist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist). 



> No beta - grammar, misspells and tenses are hard XD
> 
> I couldn't write an update on the other fic because OtaYuri has been haunting me.
> 
> I am not sure if this could be a standalone one-shot. It is a side story of my other fic.

_I was saved by a god._

I knew I would perish when the war started.

I was the youngest and the throne was never meant for me. Instead, I served my kingdom by being a general who commanded the largest army in the continent. We had several enemies who continuously attack us for years. I fought day and night defending our borders. After a decade of excruciating battle, I ended up victorious and I was hailed as a hero that would go down in history.

I had finally returned to my kingdom and I was elated that the capital was safe. Our country was one of the territories of the North Wind. Our family worshiped the god for centuries as he continued to protect the kingdom from his Arctic Winds. We were truly blessed because of him. I couldn’t ask for more because my family was happy and the country was at peace.

Days after my return, my oldest brother announced that he would marry a lady from one of the noble families in a faraway country. He told me that he met the woman during his travel to the south and that he had fallen in love with her at sight. It was absurd to my point of view. Maybe it was because I spent my entire life in the battlefield and I never intended to know anything about love.

On the day of the wedding, they uttered their vows in front of the altar. By the time the woman ended her vow, she smirked and took something from the inside of her bell-shaped sleeves. It was a dagger and she immediately plunged it into my brother’s chest, blood spurted like a fountain of wine. Everybody was shocked and time seemed to stop. I came to my senses and hurriedly unsheathed my sword from an attacker behind me. Screams of agony and panic were heard throughout the entire great hall. Some of my relatives were butchered in front of me as I tried to protect anyone. I even heard my mother shouting that I should run away and live. I wanted to take her with me but a man disguised as a visitor got hold of her and slit her throat. I lost myself in that moment and charged at the bastard. Unfortunately, arrows from the balcony were shot and some pierced by my limbs. I fell forward and another arrow bore through my flesh. It was physically painful, but nothing could be compared with how unbearable it was to see my entire family die in front of my eyes.

What a great hero am I now?

As I struggled to stand, the most freezing wind I had ever felt blew hard and the entire hall was covered in ice. The commotion stopped and was eerily quiet. The people who were attacking us were petrified completely. I could only hear my breathing and footsteps from behind me. As it neared, I tried reaching for my sword, but then I heard a voice.

“I apologize for my late arrival.”

I turned my head and saw a man with long silver locks. He was inhumanely beautiful and then I realized that he wasn’t one of us. He was not mortal like me.

“I will not let you meet your demise so soon.”

Tears streamed like a waterfall when I looked at his blue eyes. I was not sure if I would be mad because he was late or I would be happy because I would survive.

“My… my family… my country,” I muttered.

He kneeled in front of me, “There’s nothing I could for all of them. I’m sorry.”

  
I continued to shed tears and cried in frustration. “Aren’t you a god?” I questioned him and then I finally lost my consciousness.

I didn’t know how many days had passed, but when I opened my eyes, I was definitely not in my country. The same man who saved me introduced himself as the North Wind and he could be called as Viktor. He told me that I was in the middle of what he called a “blessing.” I lashed out my anger at him, but he remained calm.

“Please understand. Not everyone could be saved,” he replied. “I may be a god, but I am not omnipotent.”

“Why me?”

“I have always favored you because of your remarkable strength in battle.”

I tried to understand my situation. All my wounds were healed and not a single scar marked my skin. My body felt lighter and I looked at the mirror near my bedside, I was younger.

“How is this possible?”

The North Wind chuckled and explained that a “blessing” would start when he, Viktor, uttered a series of spells to cease my time. That gave me full regeneration. According to him, some mortals regressed to a younger form. Then, I would receive an ornament infused with his soul. Lastly, I would need to eat a fruit from a peach tree to embrace immortality.

“I am still thinking of what jewelry I should give you,” said the god, “Hmm, an earring might look good. Or a –”

“I prefer a band on my arm or a wristlet instead of an earring,” I blurted out of the blue. I was surprised by my own reply and Viktor chortled.

“Then I will ask someone to create that for you,” he uttered before he left.

I was allowed to wander around the palace and even go out if I wanted to. After I completed the “blessing,” I was assigned as a retainer of the North Wind which he said was only a façade because he could protect himself. He explained that if he did not give any ranks to his “blessed” mortals, other gods might belittle them. He informed me that not all gods approved of having a blessed being in the realm. Honestly, I didn’t care about that.

One day, I decided to explore the Arctic Mountains. When I followed a trail, I sensed a bear nearby. I hurriedly hid behind a tree and planned on how I could hunt it down. However, a mere second passed and an arrow swiftly pierced through the bear’s thick skin. I was amazed because the arrow was shot directly at the heart. I searched for the hunter, looking from tree to tree. Then, I finally found him a hundred yards from me. I was astonished by his ability and I sauntered towards his direction.

“Who’s there?” he shouted.

I remained silent as I stared at him. His eyes were a mixture of the ocean and forest and had an expression of a fierce warrior. His hair was golden and glowed due to the sun’s rays. His pale skin looked smooth and unblemished. He was lovely and truly beautiful.

He jumped down from the tree and barely glanced as he walked past me. He didn’t even utter anything after that. My heart thumped insanely and I followed him. I didn’t even know if I should talk to him or what.

A few days after, I was approached by the North Wind, “I was informed that you’ve been visiting the mountains these past few days.”

“Is that forbidden?” I asked.

“No, but according to my son, Yurio, you are being annoying.”

“Yurio?”

Viktor laughed loudly, “You’ve been following him for days and you didn’t even ask for his name?”

Yurochka, nicknamed Yurio, was a previous mortal in the human world. Like me, he was supposed to be blessed by Viktor because of his unparalleled skill in hunting. Due to a grave disaster, he perished and was "returned" by the North Wind’s mother who was a primordial god. He then became an adopted son of Viktor. He was special as he was one of the rare “blessed” beings that transcended and gained a status of a god. He didn’t have the title of a Cardinal God, but he was one of the elemental guardians.

“Judging by how you look at him. I may conclude that you have feelings for my son.”

“Huh?” I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

Viktor smiled, “Yurio is fortunate then. Go get him! I’m rooting for you.”

When the North Wind left, I journeyed to the mountains once again. I found him perched on a tree, searching for a target. He noticed my presence and immediately walked towards me.

“Why are you here again?”

“Am I not permitted to be here?” I told him.

“I-I, uhm, you’re distracting me from hunting!”

“Is that so?” I said, feeling a bit disheartened. I turned around and slowly walked away.

“Where are you going?”

“Leaving. I’m distracting you, right?” I asked and faced him.

“You c-can stay, you know.”

“I thought –”

“I can teach you how to hunt if you want to.”

“I know how to hunt.”

“But I am positive that I am better than you.”

A smile crept my mouth and I started laughing. Yurio did the same.

“No one really goes to the mountains because of the beasts loitering in here. Well, aside from the beast-master Minami, of course. I was surprised that you are brave enough to come here.”

I spent the day with him. Even though I knew that he was the greatest hunter in the human world, I still competed against him in hunting. At sunset, we tallied our demised targets and obviously, he won.

Since we had a lot in common, I asked him to become my friend. He was confused at first and thought about for minutes. I waited patiently. When he smiled at me and accepted my offer, my heart soared to the highest of heavens.

Time passed and I continued accompanying him in the mountains. There were times where I was asked to do my job as a retainer and so I did. But, I truthfully feel that I was failing to work as a guard because my mind was full of Yurio’s images. I imagined both of us hunting together or spending the night with each other drinking wine or maybe something else like kissing or touching his smooth skin.

“Otabek, I never thought that your mind would run like that!” Minami expressed loudly, eyes widened in surprise. “Does Yurio know anything about this?”

“No, please don’t tell him!”

“Tell me what?” I wished to disappear when I heard Yurio’s voice.

“I shall leave now, bye!” Minami yelled as he escaped.

I looked on the ground. I didn’t want Yurio to see me flustered like this. This was embarrassing.

“What do you need to tell me?”

“Nothing,” I plainly replied.

“Then why is your face so red?”

What should I tell him? That I was bored and started fantasizing about him? That I wanted to spend a night in his quarters because whenever I was with him, my heart beat louder than thunder and my body felt like it was on fire.

“Do you like me, Otabek?”

I was flabbergasted on what I heard.

“I am not an oblivious and a pure maiden. I’ve experienced what you are feeling before.”

Does that mean Yurio fell in love before? I sighed and my heart started to crack piece by piece.

“I don’t mind, but you have to me impress me, Beka.”

“Beka?” I uttered.

“You don’t like my nickname for you?”

“O-of course, I love it! I love you!” I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. It was stupid of me!

Yurio chuckled, “Wow, that was fast.” He then walked towards the garden, “I accept that love of yours.”

I didn’t know if it was love at first sight. All I knew was that whenever he was around, I would never wish for anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add any more chapters because I just wanted to write a little OtaYuri side story. ♥
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. ٩(♡ε♡ )۶


End file.
